Fated Turns
by RianSapphire9
Summary: What if the origin of Capell’s birth was different? What if he and Sigmund had known each other sooner? What if they were close and cared deeply for one another? How were they separated? Sigmund/Capell YAOI!
1. The Tides of Change Have Begun, Part 1

Title: Fated Turns

Fandom: Infinite Undiscovery

Pairing: Sigmund/Capell

Summary: What if the origin of Capell's birth was different? What if he and Sigmund had known each other sooner? What if they were close and cared deeply for one another? How were they separated? Sigmund/Capell YAOI!

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery, Tri-ace does. However, I do own Dariea, Rosalia, the guards Bruno and Tom, Hades, Diablos, and their sister Abyss.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi (as in two males paired together), Slightly AU so there will be OCs and additional locations and weapons to those in the game.

Author's Notes:

_Italics represent Hades' thought-speech_

_~'-Diablos' Thought-speech'~_

_/ 'Abyss' Thought-speech' /_

Fated Turns: Chapter 1- The Tide of Change Have Begun, Part I

"I can change any thought that hurts into a reality that hurts even more." drawled the velvet voice of the head of the Blue Isle Science Research Division Professor Dariea Bloodworth, "So if you do not wish for the mental image of me splitting you open like our patient here to become reality, I would advise you to stop lecturing me about my morality and conduct within **MY** lab, and do your job." Her amber eyes shone unusually bright under the lamp on the wall. An amused smirk on her lips, casted half of her attention to her young lab assistant, Rosalia Croft and the other half to the patient on the examination table.

"You're an inhuman monster!" yelled Rosalia, a look of utter revulsion passed upon her face, unshed tears barely held back by the thought of not giving the professor the satisfaction of seeing her cry before her. She placed her hand above her mouth as if to hold back the bile from her disgust from when she looked back and forth between the delighted uncaring gaze of her boss and the patient who lay a couple feet away over her own shoulder.

"Tell me something I don't know. Heal him. Do hurry before he dies." Professor Bloodworth turned Rosalia around and pointed an elongated fingernail over the assistant's shoulder at the male on the table, without a shred of care or concern in her voice.

Rosalia walked towards the body of the young preteen, and placed her hand a few inches over him. She winced away at the sight of him, with the skin of his torso peeled back to show the bones of his ribs and the bloody organs beneath them. The sight of so much blood and the stale coopery scent of the deep red liquid made her sick to her stomach and caused her to gaze into the heavy-lidded red eyes of the young male, where she could see a detached look of pain within them.

The professor strode over next to her side and leaned over to observe the still pulsing organs as she brushed her extended fingernails lightly on her cheek. She pushed the flaps of the patient's skin closed to help the healing process go along faster, then Bloodworth placed the fingertips of her left hand on his thigh, using her power of her lightning glyph to send a small electrical shock through him and quickly pulled away as a gasp escaped from his lips, his muscles contracted and his body tensed from the electricity flowed through him.

"Stop it!" Rosalia shouted as she saw the pain in the ruby eyes intensified. She closed her eyes tightly and cried "Megalevi," in a whisper.

His eyes fell closed as he slipped into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness when the soothing effect of the healing magic worked to repair the cuts that Bloodworth had inflicted on him. "Hmmm," Bloodworth murmured in her usual drawn out tone as she raised her eyes at the clock on the wall and put her hand with surprisingly human-sized nails on her assistant's shoulder,"6 minutes and 40 seconds, only 6 minutes and 20 seconds less than your predecessor. Congratulations!" She squeezed Rosalia's shoulder as if to praise her for suffering because of her kind empathetic nature, then she stalked away out the door. She paused outside in front of the guards.

"Would you kindly help me escort Lord Sigmund back to his room?" She requested politely, but the underlying threat laced into her words told guards she had meant as a command.

One of the guards handed her his spear and came in to the room. The guard turned to Rosalia and asked, "Are you alright, Miss?"

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered, "just f-fine."

He grasped her shoulder in comfort and replied in a sympathetic accented voice, "Me and Tom can understand what ya feeling. She made us watch the first three times she did this ta him, that sadistic bitch that she is, and you're the seventh assistant that's she made go this stuff. So if ya need someone ta talk ta just ask around fer Bruno here or Tom out there." He waited until she nodded her head to move delicately to carry Sigmund off the table. "Poor kid." He muttered and swiftly exited. He followed the professor, side by side with his fellow guard, to Sigmund's room.

When their footsteps fell out of earshot, Rosalia fell to her knees and cried her little poor heart out.

Bloodworth paused in her stride, her action copied by Tom and Bruno behind, as the sound of her assistant's sobbing reached her sensitive ears. "Ever the bleeding heart, ah, Bruno?" she said as she regarded him over her shoulder, closing her eyes until they became hooded golden-brown and the smirk on her face grew a bit more. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the compliment." She giggled as they continued on their way.

'Damn that accursed hearing of hers!' thought Bruno when a chill ran down his spine as he figured that she must have heard him call her a 'sadistic bitch'.

The professor led them further down the hall, a turn to the right and the fifth door to the left. She unlocked the door with a key from the ring in her pocket of her bloodstained lab coat. The heels of her boots clacked against the blood red marble floor when she came into the room with Bruno.

Without a word, Bruno placed Sigmund on the four poster mahogany bed, under the bed's wine red comforter and the black silk sheets below. Bloodworth wandered over to the wall on the far right and dialed a series of buttons on the panel upon the wall. She held out Bruno's spear up right as he stepped towards her and returned it to him.

"You may go back to your duties." She waved him off and he briskly withdrew out the door. She turned around as the secret door drop back and shifted off to the side into the wall and entered the hall behind. She stopped at the passageway of the room and looked ahead at the young preteen in the containment tube, casting a hue of pale blue that shined across her hair and skin. She stepped up to the panels that stood in front of the tube and pressed another series of buttons. The water in the chamber receded out and his body sunk down to the bottom. The tube lifted which caused the boy to fall upon the floor, shivering from the cold air within the room.

Bloodworth plucked the robe off the coat rack in the corner and traveled to him. "Wakey wakey." she whispered in a sing song voice in his ear as she set the robe over his body. The quivering young male rose to his feet and looked down at the scientist with drowsy red eyes when she stared back at him with glittering gold eyes, another amused smirk on her lips. She stood and pressed a guiding hand on his shoulder blade as she led him into the room where the unconscious Sigmund lay.

His eyes opened wide in surprise as he caught sight of Sigmund on the bed and hurried over to his side. Bloodworth went over to the cherry wood nightstand and took out a bottle of dark blue liquid from the drawer.

"Capell."

At the sound of his name, he turned from Sigmund to face the professor. She held out the blue berry potion to him and placed it on top of the nightstand.

"Umm, yes, professor?" he questioned as he peeked up at her from under his hair and back down at Sigmund again.

"Makes sure he drinks it when he wakes up." She instructed him with her typical drawl followed by a tap on the glass of the bottle. She waved goodbye over her shoulder as she retreated. A click signaled the locking of the door on her way out. The click clack of her boots disappeared into the distance.

Capell climbed into the bed and under the covers. He shifted closer to Sigmund until he lay right beside him. He wrapped his arms around the older preteen's waist, and then laid his head upon his chest. He leaned up and kissed Sigmund on the cheek. He reached over to the night table to dim down the light.

"Goodnight, Sigmund." He whispered against the soft skin of Sigmund's cheek. He placed his head back on Sigmund's chest. He started to hum a small melody into the hazy dimness of the room. Sigmund subconsciously huddled close to his companion and returned the embrace. Capell snuggled deeper into his arms. His eyes began to become heavy and he drifted off to the land of sleep.

Both slept in tranquility in the cool shadiness of the room. Every once in a while a groan or moan escaped the elder's lips as thoughts and remembrance of the pain administered by the professor's so-called check-ups. When that happened, Capell would gently run his fingers through Sigmund's auburn locks of hair and hummed another song to soothe him back to sleep. Sigmund started to relax, the tension vanished from his body and the pair fell back into peaceful slumber, unaware of the pair of violet eyes that watched them that belong to the large shadowy cat-like creature in the corner. It melded itself into the shadows and vanished.

Suddenly, it teleported into the professor's room from the dark corner behind the armchair in which she slept. The shadow beast silently stalked toward her. It opened its mouth wide, showing its sharp fangs. It brought its jaws closer to her hand that lay over the arm of the chair and… merely licked her hand.

"Hey, Hades." she mumbled drowsily, running her fingers in his soft dark sable mane. "Where have you've been?"

'_Never too far away, Dariea._' His deep calm voice answered in her mind.

She chuckled at his answer.

"Were you at the greenhouse again?" she asked.

'_No but it's a beautiful night out._' She looked down at him with a suspicious glance at his change of subject.

_~ 'Perhaps we should go outside then' ~ _

_/ 'Yea. I'm sick of being stuck in the lab! Let's go outside!'/_

"Abyss, Diablos, welcome back." Dariea greeted the other two shadow beasts, a true smile upon her lips. "I'm a little tired of being cooped up inside, too. Let's go to the beach!"

She stood up and stretched from the chair. She knelt by Hades' side, gently clutched her fingers in his fur. She breathed in the scent of the desert air and flowers from it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Abyss placed her head upon Dariea's leg and Diablos curled his tail around his sister's paw while he leaned against the young woman's back. The shadow beasts closed their eyes in concentration, focused their thoughts on the beach.

An aura of dark energy surrounded them and they transported them to the beach. Dariea opened her eyes when she felt the ocean breeze blow through her hair. Abyss rose from her lap and ran to play in the water.

"Hades. Diablos. How were they?" Dariea questioned her voice so soft that it could barely be heard over the sound of the waves. Both looked slightly surprised at her words.

'_Sigmund was a bit restless after his appointment with you, but otherwise remained unconscious. Capell's presence seemed to help calm him well enough._'

~ _'As for your assistant, despair rolled off her in waves and she cried herself to sleep thinking of the pain you made that boy suffer.'_~

"I wonder if she's the one Athene say would aid me in alleviating my cruelty. The ones before her were quick to leave. They practically begged me to transfer them somewhere else. She didn't stall as much as Faith did," A gaze of reminiscence passed upon her face at the mention of the Rosalia's predecessor. "Do you honestly think she'll last longer than the others did? No, don't answer that. We shall see."

/'_Come on, ya guys! Let's play!'_/

"You heard your sister! Let's go!" Dariea raced towards Abyss and tackled her over into the sea. She tossed her head back, laughing out loud to the night sky.

/_'I'm so going to get you.'_/

She sprinted away, kicking up wet sand and sea water as she ran away from the onyx furred creature. Her brothers joined in the game, running after them. Dariea danced and twirled in the moonlight, singing an aria to the sea. The three shadow beasts roared in harmony with her voice. She allowed herself to fall back into the sand after she ran to shore, exhausted from their play. The sound of the ocean waves hitting the sand lulled her to sleep on the beach. Hades and his siblings moved to lay by her side and transported away.

They landed into her bed and slinked off into the shadows.

Diablos appeared into Sigmund's room just as he had awakened. He smiled down at Capell, his eyes warm with compassion and pulled the younger boy's body closer to his. The sound of padded feet made him turn around to catch sight of pale green eyes staring back at him. Sigmund tightened his hold on Capell, carefully maintaining to keep eye contact with the strange maroon-colored beast.

~ 'Heh heh.'~ An echo of laughter seemed to enter his mind and judging from the look on the beast, it seemed to be amused.

Capell began to stir, capturing Sigmund's attention from the creature a few feet away from their bed. The younger boy slowly opened his eyes because the elder's grip had become uncomfortably stiff. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Sigmund." He yawned, stretching his arm into the air. As Capell saw the beast as it sat on the floor, his eyes widened in fear.

~_'Heh, heh. There is no need to be frightened of me, children.'_~ Diablos reached out to the two preteens' minds. ~_'I mean no harm.'_ ~

"D-did i-i-it just t-talked?" Capell stammered, pointing a quivering finger towards Diablos, looking back and forth between the red shadow beast and his bedmate, whose eyes were open in surprise.

~_'It's_ _"he", child. I'm a male, not an object. My name is Diablos,_' he bowed his head in salutations, '_and it is only polite that after one introduced themselves to others, that they introduce themselves. So, you are… '_~

Capell nodded his head in return and responded, "M-my name's Capell. And this is-"

"Sigmund. And how do we know that we can trust you?" Sigmund calmly interupted.

~ _'You don't, but who knows who you can trust in a place like this, eh?' ~ _


	2. The Tides of Change Have Begun, Part 2

**Title:** Fated Turns

**Fandom:** Infinite Undiscovery

**Pairing:** Sigmund/Capell

**Summary:** What if the origin of Capell's birth was different? What if he and Sigmund had known each other sooner? What if they were close and cared deeply for one another? How were they separated? Sigmund/Capell YAOI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Infinite Undiscovery, Tri-ace does. However, I do own Dariea, Rosalia, the guards Bruno and Tom, Hades, Diablos, and their sister Abyss.

**Warnings: **Slightly AU so there will be OCs and additional locations and weapons to those in the game.

Author's Notes:

_Italics represent Hades' thought-speech_

_~'-Diablos' Thought-speech'~_

_/ 'Abyss' Thought-speech' /_

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Sigmund calmly questioned.

~ _'You don't, but who knows who you can trust in a place like this, eh?' ~ _

"I trust Capell. That's enough for me." He said, as he took grasp of the other's hand. Diablos gave the boy a pensive stare as he stated this.

_~ 'Oh, trust him, do you? That might be because he is the only real companion that Dariea has truly allowed you here' ~_

Diablos tilted his head toward the door. It seemed that he was listening to a far out sound in the distance, something that went unheard by their ears. He winced at the small tingle that ran along his connection with the professor.

_~ 'I have to get going. I'm sorry that our conversation has been cut short for I have something I must check up on something that has recently come up.' ~ _

He teleported away through the dark corner and returned to Dariea's room. His jade colored eyes fell upon the young woman that writhed on the bed in agony and his older brother who watched her in silence.

_~ 'Dariea!' ~ _He felt spooked by the sight ofher dull amber eyes when turn to face him.

Her body tensed at the sharp pains that lanced through her body; her sharp nails tore through the comforter below as she gripped them tight. Blood dribbled down her chin from her teeth when they bit into her lips, struggling to contain the screams that tried to escape. It was like red hot knives dancing, ripping, and tearing her from inside out. She seemed to begin to relax until another wave passed through her, causing her back to arch off the bed. She collapsed as the pain diminished, her breath ragged. Her breathing hitched as she strained to rise and stand from the bed.

She leaned against the bedpost, waiting till she was sure that was stable enough to walk. Hades came into his brother's line of vision, quickly went to Dariea's side.

'_It's time, isn't it?'_ His sorrow rang though their connection as he sat by her side.

She let out a raspy sigh, gently placing her fingertips above her chest. The lightning glyph upon her hand began to glow a bright violet. She sent a small jolt through herself, just enough to re-energize her.

"I guess… it… is." She said her teeth clenched tight. She walked towards the door, her steps wobbly. Both the shadow beasts followed the young woman. Diablos helped her open the door with a push of his paw.

_~ 'I really wish that you wouldn't inject that vile poison into your blood. Who knows what it will do to your body in the long run.' ~ _

She placed her hand upon the opened door and looked out into the hall, checking for guards. She took an unsteady step into the corridor after she found that it was empty. She turned to Diablos, tucking a stray stand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I know that you don't approve of the injections but you know that they are necessary that I take them in order to maintain this form, for my survival away from our home. If others were to see what I am, they would kill me. So, you see there is no other way."

'_You mean besides destroying whom it is that has made you and your people into the Accursed Ones. If only we could find a way to destroy him, V-' _

"Don't you dare use the name of that damn vile creature around me!" Dariearoared, her mood had becoming absolutely livid. Her eyes sparked with golden fire for a few minutes, then softened as she looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Hades. Forgive me. You know how-"

'_No need to apologize, my friend.' _Hades merely shook his head as if that brushed off the event of her anger from his mind.

She exited her room and continued on her way down the hall, her walk slightly unstable causing her to lean onto the wall for support. She winced, her eyes closed tightly, as pain shot through her arm. With the use of her free hand, she grip her other arm. She bit down on her lower lip to hold in the screams, blood flowing freely down from her lips. Diablos and Hades merged into her shadow as the scent of one of the guards had reached their noses. At the sound of the guard's footsteps, Dariea looked up.

"Well, well. What do we have here? The frigid bitch herself, Professor Bloodworth," Drawled the voice of Mitchell, a guard that she hoped not to bump into, especially now in her moment of weakness. He swaggered over to her. She pressed her back to the wall, her eyes watching him warily as he approached. Two growls echoed from inside her mind.

"Quiet! I'll deal with him myself." She whispered under her breath to the shadow beasts.

He slammed the palms of his hands upon the wall, trapping her within his arms.

"Now, where could you be headed this early?" He leaned his face closer to her, looked up and down her figure, with his dark green eyes, before he leaned in close to kiss her roughly. Dariea bit upon his bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed. He pulled back at the sharp pain. She shoved him with the little strength she had.

"That's none of **your** business, **Mitchell**." She hissed at him venomously disgust evident in her voice. "Now, would you mind moving out my way or do I have to roast you alive to prove my point?" She raised her hand to show the electricity that she sent through it, in warning.

"You fucking bitch," he said with a cocky smile on his red stained lips, "Trying to get kinky, are we?"

"Ha, in your dreams, imbecile." She gave a smirk in return upon her equally stained lips, removing her lab coat and tossed it aside, prepared for a fight.

"Then how about I mess with that sweet thing of assistant of yours, Rosalia's her name I believe. Or play a game with little Lord Sigmund or perhaps your precious experiment, Capell?"

Her eyes becoming bright gold was the last thing he could remember before he was pinned the wall by a strong grip and her sharpened fingernails that lay at his throat. He looked down into her furious gold. A low feral growl escaped from her mouth.

"You dare lay one single hand on any of them, and I swear, so help me I'll tear you to shreds, **slowly, piece by piece. Starting with your family jewels, ah? " **

He gulped when he realized that she truly had his life under her fingers. He observed her as dark intricate markings began to grow on her cocoa skin from the small strange marble-like orbs located above her right breast, just below her collarbone. He watched as they traveled along her throat up to spread upon both sides of her face.

"W-what the h-hell are you?" he stuttered, trying to play tough, though betrayed by his fearful gaze.

She pulled back her leg and kneed him in the balls. She tossed him to the ground, making him fall on the cold floor so hard on his side that a pain-filled gasp escaped his lips. He curled up into a fetal position, trying his best to hold his injured areas.

"You don't need to know." She answered icily, before collecting her lab coat and then stalked off down the hall, around the corner. She walked as briskly as she could to her destination. As she entered her private lab room, she slumped down against the wall, rested upon the floor while the adrenaline in her body winded down. She closed her eyes as the weariness swept through her. Her markings already gone down her arms, still moving to the remaining parts her body. She opened her eyes halfway at the feel of a muzzle at her patterned cheek.

"_Come on, Dariea. You must get up." _Hades prompted with nuzzles into her face.

"I don't think that I can, Hades."

She felt a gentle hand brush the hair out of her face just before hearing the whisper of "I'm here, child," from a familiar voice. She turned to look up into the kind eyes of Athene.

"Lady Athene…what are you…doing here?" she rasped.

"Hush now, young one. Here," she instructed after laying Dariea's head upon her thigh, "Drink."

The cold touch of a glass pressed against her lips and Athene softly rubbed her throat as she drank the dark blue liquid. She settled her head upon Athene's lap, letting the effects of the potion wash over her.

"Do you feel better now, child?" Her soothing voice helped her relax as the pain slowed down to a dull throbbing.

Dariea slowly pushed herself up and with slight difficulty, she rose to her feet. She picked up a beaker from a nearby table. She shuffled over to the various glass tanks filled with sand on the other side of the room. She lifted off the lid, her eyes focused, as she gazed into the grains. At the first sign of movement, she plunged her hand into the sand.

When she brought up her arm, a grotesque snake-eel hybrid-like creature lay in her tight grasp. Its coloring was a sickly red with bright yellow-orange stripes down its sides. Its skin was riddled with bumps, ridges, and scars. It sharply turned its four brightly glowing orange eyes to her. She pressed her fingers upon its head causing the animal to open its jaws. A blood red substance slid down the shining pearly whites into the beaker as she forced its fangs over the rim of the container to milk its venom.

As she placed the beaker safely upon the nearest flat surface, the creature slipped out of her grasp to rear its head to bite the hand that held it. She tore it away from her wrist with her free hand. Her glyph began to glow bright as purple lighting violently lanced through her forearm into the hideous animal. She let her power fade away when she was satisfied at how crisped the corpse's skin had become.

She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into its flesh; her sharp canines tore through the rough exterior of the dead creature. She wrenched out a chunk of the flesh, carefully chewing the cooked meat, a thoughtful look passed across her face before swallowing all of in one gulp.

"Fried Oradian Desert Eel. Hmm. Not bad but needs cranberry sauce." She said before tossing the fried eel to Hades, who caught it within his jaws and ate it.

She replaced the lid of the container and instructed Athene to hand her one of the vials that contained a dark purple see-through liquid from the shelves and a syringe in the drawers on the other side of the room. She poured the strange liquid into the glass that held the venom and mixed it with an elongated finger. She filled the needle with the blended poison. She flicked the syringe before checking to see if it worked properly with a light squeeze.

She placed the needle down to remove a small red leather belt out of a nearby drawer. She buckled it and used her teeth to pull the belt tight as she could when she picked up the syringe with her free hand. She injected the contents into the first vein that she could find. The needle was ripped out of her arm and left to fall to the laboratory floor. When the first wave of searing agony pasted through her veins, Dariea's knees had given out. She raised her arm to her mouth, and then bit down hard into it that the metallic salty taste of blood had splashed upon the palate of her tongue.

The dark lines that had begun to grow across her skin had started to receded. Her eyes that had become cat-stilted and the small amount of the light in the dim room seemed to reflect across her bright glowing golden eyes. Her eyelids flicked as her iris color lowered back down to the usually seen amber. Her fingernails shortened and dulled till they were the normal size for a human. When the transformation had finished, she struggled to lift her own weight off the floor from whence she had rolled across as the pain tore at her body. She coughed the blood that remained in her mouth upon the blue marble of her private lab and her already stained lab coat.

Her fingers crawled to find the closest surface that she could used to support her weight but had stumbled upon black fur. Her amber eyes met Hades' violet. He padded closer so that Dariea could wrap her arms around his neck. She rested her head upon the dark fur and let the familiar scent of the desert and its blossoms embrace her.

She felt the familiar touch of Athene's gentle fingers on top of her head something that she used to do when Dariea was younger.

"Mi'lady?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled into the shadow beast's fur.

"Yes, my child."

"You see that thing wrapped up on the desk over there?" She pointed at a desk to the left, where something quite slim, long, and bulky bundled up in cloth, tied closed by rope. Athene went to pick the requested item. She gazed at it, a curious look upon her face. Her hands explored the expanse of the cloth, feeling the weight of the object under it.

"What is this?" She gave it to Dariea, who seemed to have regained some strength.

"It's the way of the future." Dariea rose slowly back to her feet. She cut the ropes and ripped away the cloth to reveal what was concealed inside. It was a rifle of some sort with red inscriptions of vines of roses that spiraled down its elongated barrel and a crimson bayonet latched under it. "I found some of Father's weapon schematics on something he called the Chassepot rifle from which I created my own, the Bloody Blossom, which you see before you."


End file.
